random might change
by always-alone-but-never-alone
Summary: this is a random story...so i really don't know how to go about it...... its a DaveOC


When I was thrown into the world known as wrestling, as crazy as it sounds…I was really thrown into it…..

Lets start over, I'm Julie Himgood, at the time I was 20…my birthday was a week away. My best friend candy stepp decided to take me to a live show, nothing new we've been to a few, but I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, and that's where the story begins……

"lets get our seats." Candy said pulling pas a few stands that where selling some crap

"where are we going? Aren't we sitting where we always sit?" I asked stopping her. We never had the money to set up close, we always had the 25 dollar seats.

"nope! I've been saving for ages! This is your 21 birthday gift!" candy said happily

"all I gave you was a room in my big fat, haunted house." I said waving my hand telling her to lead the way.

"I'm telling you e-mail t.a.p.s about that shit." She said as we weaved through the crowed.

"yeah, yeah, yeah." I said blowing her off for like the tenth time.

As she lead us to the seats, I knew something wasn't the same…. For a birthday gift we are getting really close to the ring, but me being me, I didn't say a thing.

"were are our seats, really?" I asked

"you see the balloons?" she asked pointing to a seat right in the 'dream spot' as I called it, it was right there as close as you can get, middle of the ring!

"yeeeah…." I said slowly

"that's your seat." She told me like she was talking to a little kid, "I had a…ummm……….i had some one help me out on setting it up."

"what ever." I said not believing her.

Once in our seats, and the balloons moved down a little bit so people behind us can see a little better. I looked around. All this, being so close to the ring….is sooo new…. .. I love it…. Yes I'm turning 21, I live in my own place with my best friend, I have a great paying job…I might not like it all that much, but it pays good, and you can't forget I broke up with my boyfriend of 2 years……ok so that might not be a good thing….

I jumped when the fireworks went off starting raw….

"let the fun begin!" candy yelled over the nose

"lets hope its good!" I yelled back

john cena was the first guy out in the ring…joyful…only cuz candy started going all goo goo on me.

" I want a re-match, Orton!" he called out

as soon as he said that I sat down and plopped my feet on the wall thingy.

"I was gone for 8 months! Because of you, I want my belt back!" he want on…and on ….and on…about why he was gone…and bla, bla, bla….till Orton got sick of it and came down.

"will you shut up?! No one is stopping you from the rematch but your self!" he yelled

"GOOD POINT!" I screamed earning a smack from candy

"no you see, I went to Vince and he told me you had to say yes." Cena told Orton

"well name the time and place and you'll get your re-match." Orton said…not sounding like him self…..

I blocked out most of it…I was chillen...i couldn't care if Orton jumped at john and john jumped at Orton…. Unless it was going to make me move…then I might be a little mad

"yo! Jul! Jeff and matt are coming out!" candy yelled pushing my legs

in like one second I jumped up and started screaming. After Jeff did his thing, he grabbed two mic's and handed one to matt.

"before this match starts, I would like to wish this beautiful girl, happy birthday!" he said pointing to me.

"THANKS!" I screamed

matt waved me over, but candy HAD to come with me there was no way in hall I was going to go in that ring alone.

"when is your birthday?" matt asked once we got in the ring

"my birthday is next week." I said with a big smile

"what's your guys names?" Jeff asked

"my name is candy, and hers is Julie." Candy said speaking up

"nice to meet you Julie, candy." Jeff said shaking mine and candy's hand….

"what are you asking for this year?" matt asked

…was I really asking for anything……..that was the best question

"a new house?" I asked looking as candy

she gave me a little push and we both started laughing

"she doesn't want a new house, she loves her crazy, way to big for two people, haunted, messed up house." Candy told matt pushing me again

"…ok truth be told…I have no clue what I want this year." I said happily

"well how about standing ring side?" Jeff asked

"how about I wrestle you?" I asked being a smartass.

Both things I would LOVE to do…so all he had to do was say yes and my life would be made

"how about you just stand out of the ring?" Jeff asked with a laugh

candy rolled her eyes knowing what was coming

"scared I'll beat you?" I asked taking matt's mic, "scared to be beaten by a girl? Scared to find out that a girl may be a better high flyer then you?".. i was a little mad, he pushed me away like I was joking…when I wasn't

"jul, lets get back to our seats, I swear being your friend is going to kill me…" candy muttered pulling me out of the ring.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said jumping the wall thingy.

I knew something was up….that felt.. planed…..

I walked over to a stand that was selling some food.

"I'll take a bag of.. um….. popcorn, please." I said pulling out a 5

"small or large?" the guy asked

"large."

"3.50" I handed him the 5 and he handed me my change all with out looking at me…

I took the popcorn and looked at the screen, it was still the tag team match…. I had a few minutes to look around maybe buy some thing. I went over to the shirts looking for one that I liked…

"may I help you?" the lady asked who was running it

"nope!" I said skipping away as soon as I was out of sight I stopped and ate the rest of my popcorn, and went back to my seat, candy was already back in her seat…she didn't look to happy

"what took you so long?" she asked

"I REALLY had to pee." I said with a smile

"yeah I bet." She said crossing her arms

"did I crash your plan? If so just tell me what it is and maybe I wont find a guy, and leave with him." I told her

"your not going home with a random guy, and I'm not going to tell you anything, so have fun." She said not wanting to get in a fight

I did what she told me just to make her happy, and the rest of the show went by quickly

At the end of the show I went to get up to leave like everyone else, but candy grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my seat

"what?!" I snapped

"chill out! There's a part two to my gift" she said leaning back and looking at the ceiling

"what do you mean a part two?" I asked turning to face her

she didn't say a word…pissing me off a little, I hate when people don't telling me what the fuck they mean about things!.. after everyone left candy got up and jumped the wall thingy, I just stared at her

"if you want your gift, follow me." She said as she walked up the ramp

I quickly followed her, "you do know I hate you right now, right?"

Once again she said nothing, god I really feel like I'm talking to a wall! But she did pull out a blind fold.

"oh no! no! no! no!" I told her waving my handing in the air, "you are not going to put that thing on me again." I told her

"fine, then go home, eat ice cream, get fat, and think about what your second birthday gift for you would have been, cuz your not going to find out." Candy told me…. Hiding her smile really well

"fine." I gave up, I turned around so she could tie it

"how many fingers am I holding up?" she asked

"um….. 4?" I guessed, I really couldn't see a thing

"nope, 5." She said grabbing my arm

"your going to have to talk to me or I'm going to feel lost." I told her as she lead the way

"right, so how was your popcorn?" she asked

"good, how did you know?" I asked

"cord." She told me, I stepped over it, "I know you to well and you haven't had anything to drink sense like 9 am, witch was coffee."

"right, my bad." I said with a big smile

"that's right." I could tell she was also smiling.

The next thing I know I was flying to the ground. Once I sat up I took off my blind fold and spotted candy right away.

"you see this is the reason why I HATE this thing." I told her throwing the blindfold on the ground, "where's the trust everyone asks, I'll fucken tell you where it is! My eyes, I trust what I can see! Its my new life thingy!" I ranted

"I fell first…….." candy yelled

"and you took me down with you……." I added

"what are good friends for!" candy finished making me giggle.

I looked around to find we weren't alone.

"um….happy birthday?" Jeff asked from his spot on a table

"candy?" I asked still looking around the room

"you know how I went looking for my dad last year, and when I came back I wouldn't tell you a thing?" she asked, I nodded so she went on…" yeah…my dad is…um…. How can I put this…….triple h, hunter, Paul…." She said

"wait, are you telling me that my best friend, the one that we told each other that we will tell each other EVERYTHING didn't tell me about her dad being so rich famous, guy?" I asked facing her

"yeah…"she said slowly

"witch makes my best friend, a rich bitch pain in my ass?" I asked

"yeah…." She said slowly again

"great!" I yelled throwing up my hands, " I don't care anymore, its not like my dad is some ass whole who's going to crash my b-day party." I said giving her a hug

once we pulled apart I gave her a really big smile, "so where's my daddy number 2?" I asked making everyone fall over laughing

"he's talking to the boss." Jeff said

"he told me he would be late." Candy said nodding her head

"well lets get this party started!!!" I yelled already at the dance floor

I must have danced with every guy there by the time I went to get something to eat and drink.

I was sitting at a table when Ashley and matt sat down across for me

"may I help you?" I asked in between bits

"some of the guys are talking about how much you look like mark." Ashley said getting right to the point

"who and I care why?" I asked looking up at them

"mark……." Candy cut matt off

"mark is the undertaker." She said

I grabbed my plate and got up, " you have no clue how fucken sick I am of people telling me that." I said before moving to a new table to finish eating

"you do know its true tho." Candy said sitting next to me

"can! Not you too! You where the one that always where with me on this!" I said moving my plate away…..

"I know, I know, but when I found my dad, I spent like a week at his house, and you two are the same….well not the same same but you know what I mean." Candy told me

"how where we the same, besides the god-damn fucken looks?!" I asked snapping

"well, when there's something you don't want to talk about you carefully move around it, or how aobut how much you love motorbikes? He has like 25!" candy said waving her hands like a mad…….lady? anyways she's crazy!

"well idc! I really don't! I never had and," I got up, " and I never will." I said before walking away.

I walked over to the little bar they made…ok it was a table where anything you would need to get smashed around it, " can I drink?" I asked

They passed me a few shots, I drank them like they where nothing and headed back out to the dance floor, and started dancing with Dave.

"so your birthday is coming up…" Dave said trying to get me to talk

"yep, big 21! But its not like I've never drank before. The only thing is I can go to bars, and not have to know the bartender to get some." I said… I was slightly tipsy…slightly

"so, your candy's friend?" he asked

I dipped down low, "you should be dancing before I move on." I said looking over my shoulder at him

After that he really didn't try to get me to talk….much…that was till candy's dad, mark, and Vince showed up and asked for me and candy.

"why do you need me?" I asked not moving away from Dave, they turned off the music.

"Julie! Lets go, stop asking damn questions!" candy yelled…god she's bitchy

"yes mother!" I snapped before turning to Dave, "you're a great dancer….when your not trying to get someone to talk." I said before walking over to the bar and grabbing a JD and following everyone else out

"what's with you?" I asked candy

"what's with you? Your all over everyone!! Your drinking! And you wont talk to me." Candy listed

"you never use to care that I would drink, you never would care if I was all over everyone, I mean its only dancing! And I wont talk to you cuz you seem to have some cracked idea in you head, that look like him!" I yelled flat out pointing at mark.

For the rest of the walk no one said a word, not even a stupid sound!

Once we got to Vince's office and everyone took a seat, Vince spoke up.

"I'm wanting you two to join us in the wwe." He said

"I hate to be a bitch," at this candy snorted, "but…. What the fuck would you do to get me?" I asked

ok now I'm not really meaning to not be a bitch, but I was really wanting to go to tna first for a few years, and I had a meeting with them in two weeks! Candy didn't know but I also didn't know about her dad.

"forget her, we'll do it." Candy said

ok now I mean to be a bitch, "um… and what if I had a plan? I mean tna is hot right now, and seeing as I have a meeting with them soon, I don't see why I would just take this job." I told her

mark got up, "this is the best job in the world……."I cut him off

"but I would be doing the same thing in tna, but guess what? I'll be fighting guys!" I yelled also getting up

"shut up, sit down, NOW!" Vince yelled

Shockingly I did as I was told

"if you come to the wwe you will be trained by the best of the best." Vince said I rolled my eyes

I wanted to fight guys! I wanted to yell at him, but I didn't

"Julie wants to fight guys, no girls, guys." Candy told Vince

" she can speak up for her self." He snapped

I turned to candy and let out a sigh.

"you told her to shut up, and she's a smartass." candy said reading my mind again

I nodded my head in thanks and turned back to Vince

"well then speak!" Vince yelled

"sir, as of right now tna is on the top of my list," I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a note for candy, "now if I'll get to fight any guy I want here in the wwe, then hell yeah I'll work for you," I handed it to candy, "but if you just fucken what me to be a nice face to look at to make every guy hard," I got up and walked to the door, "dream on, sleep on it." I said before walking out….i pressed my ear to the door

I could hear everything!

"what does the note say?" H asked speaking up for the first time

"she's going clubbing, don't wait up for her……..and she's taking my boots!" candy read

"what did she mean by sleep on it." Vince asked

"she mean's that if you pick right now to take her, then latter on you start making her face girls, your fucked! She's leave." Candy told Vince, I could see her smile

"I don't get that girl!" the southern voice of mark said

"that's the point." Candy told him, "she hates it when people can read her, hell I can hardly do it!"

I was bored so I walked back to where my party was to find that a few guys where cleaning it up

"well the party's gone here, who wants to go clubbing?" I asked

Dave, john, Jeff, and matt nodded and stopped cleaning.

"so what did Vince want you for?" john asked as I lead them out to my car

"he wants me to work for him." I said pulling my keys out of my ass pocket

"and?" matt asked

"well, I told him tna is at the top of my list for now, I have a meeting with then in two weeks, and that if he wants me I only mix it up with the guys." I said unlocking my car, "who's riding with me?"

"all our rides have gone." Jeff said opening the back door

"ok, but I need to change." I said getting in

I waited for everyone to get in before I started the car….. i for got about the music being all the way up, so when I started it everyone got a ear full of Disturbed…

"sorry about that." I said turning it down.

"its ok, so where are we going?" Dave asked from next to me

"well back to my house so I can change, don't worry it will be quick, and then to my best friends club!" I said happily as I speed down the highway

"your best friends club?" john asked

"yeah. It's the only place on Mondays that I can get drinks." I told them as I pulled off the highway making them crash in to the windows each other…and in Dave's case me!

"damn girl how fast are you going?" matt asked once everyone was sitting up

"around 100." I said like it was nothing

"are you trying to kill us?' Jeff asked

"I know the roads like I know my self." I told him, "so no I'm not trying to kill you."

I pulled in to my drive way the same way I pulled off the highway….but this time they held on.

"who all lives here?" john asked looking up at it

you could see the top tower if you looked high enough…. It's a BIG house…old to

"just me and candy." I said turning off the car

"its scary." Jeff said matt nodded his head

"well….yeah I guess it is…. I never really think about it much…. I mean yeah…nvm you don't what to know." I said shaking my head and leading them inside

the inside was nice, I lead then through the side door, witch lead to the un-used kitchen….it was done it black and lime green, candy added the green.

"nice kitchen." Dave said with a little laugh

"its un-used, it was all black…but candy like color so it got a little green when she moved in." I said dropping my keys in to a box and closing it.

"how long where you living here before she moved in?' john asked

"um…. I moved in when I was 18….got the house when I was 17…I'm going on 21… so…. About 2 years, candy is two months older then me." I said leading them to the living room

"this is a nice place." Matt said looking around

"it is." I said nodding my head

I pressed play when we passed the phone.. it had a answering thingy built in.

"Julie! Damn-it this is James…um….. I have this trip next week… and I need a ride to the school, at um….3:45…am…… thanks." There was a beep and the next message played, "this is your mother Julie, the family rerun is in 2 weeks, I was told to tell you." Beep, and the next one, "candy! This is mike! I want you back!" beep and the next one, "miss, Himgood, this is jay… from the gym... and they need some help for the dance class, and we need some gym help, if you get back to me I'll let you know the times, " beep and the next one, "Julie, this is um…. Jim.. Becky's boyfriend… I need to talk to you about some thing…. Please get back to me." A louder beep sounded telling me it was the last one

"wow your really loved." Matt said with a laugh

" who's James?" Dave asked

"my brother." I answered, "You guys can chill here, I just need to change… um if you here something…don't go looking around… I'll only be a few minutes." I said before taking off down another hallway

once I got to the second floor and to my room I went right to my dress that I had out it was black…didn't even make it to mid half way down my leg, there was a split that went to right below my underwear line right there was a diamond clasp that held to together . I got dresses quickly and I put my hair up in a high ponytail and ran down to candy's room to grab her black knee high boots. Needless to say I was a slut, but I needed to feel hot for tonight.

So when I made my way back to the guys I was putting in some earrings.

"damn!" Jeff and john said spotting me first

I looked at myself then up at the guys to find them all looking at me mouths open

"nice, no? I got it last week, I've been dieing to wear it." I said as I walked over to Dave, "do you like it Dave?" I said putting my hand on his chest

"you look HOT!" Dave said putting his big hands on my hips

"lets go!" I said pulling away from Dave and heading out to my car

I grabbed my cell when I grabbed my keys.

Once in the car I called Jim.

"hello?" he answered

I put it on speaker and handed it to Dave to hold, "jim? You wanted me to call you this is Julie."

"oh Julie! Um…yeah….. can I talk to you about it tomorrow? Face to face?" jim asked sounding sad

"um yeah….. I guess… you know where I live?" I asked pulling back on the highway…this time a little slower

"yeah, um 1 ok for you?" he asked…how sweet he knows I like to sleep in

"great, I'll talk to you then." I said

"bye." He hung up and Dave closed my phone

I didn't take my eyes off the road, I knew Dave was watching my every move…but I didn't care, I pulled off the highway and took a major left. About 2 miles down the road you could see the parking lot…and the line

"damn we are never getting in." matt said shaking his head

"boy, you don't know me." I said pulling in to a drive way, "this is my friends house, the lady who owns the place." I added knowing they wheren't going to get it

I turned off the car and got out. I walked across the street and right passed everyone else, I know the guys where following me.

"the end of the line is back there!" a girl closer to the front yelled at me

I stopped right nest to her and didn't even look at her, "shut up, or you'll be out here for a loooong time, now I don't think your feet can take it."

"come on baby," Dave said pulling my arm slightly

I followed once we where out of ear shot I spoke up, "baby?" I asked Dave with a little smile

The other guys laughed at how I grabbed that.

I gave Dave one last smile and walked ahead of him, swaying my hips. I got to the front of the line and gave mike, the bouncer, a smile.

"what's up girl?" mike asked giving me a little hug

"good, good. " I said returning the hug

"who's the guys?" he asked eyeing them

"they are my boys for the night, Dave here just called me baby." I told him trying not to laugh when I felt Dave tense behind me.

"well….what ever!" mike said with a laugh

"can we get in?" I asked

"why do you ask?" mike asked lifting the over the rope

"I ask cuz its nice," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and spotted Dave, his face was red…he was pissed, " tell your wife happy birthday, and she better have a boy!" and told him heading to the door

I could hear everyone start yelling at mike when I walked in. john Jeff and matt raced passed me to a bar. I felt Dave put his hands around my waste

"what was that about?" he asked his lips next to my ear

"well…. Mikes a great friend of mine and June." I said acting like I didn't know what he meant

"no mean about making it seem like you like him." He growled in my ear

"i do like him, but I don't like like him." I told Dave

"Julie?!" someone yelled over the music

"June?!" I yelled back looking up at VIP

"come up, bring your boy toy!" June yelled

I grabbed Dave's hand, "only for a few minutes." I told him leading him to a hidden door

"Julie!!!" June yelled giving me a hug

"hey June!" I yelled hugging her back

"who's the boy toy?!" she asked

"Dave, this is the owner June, June this is Dave." I said grabbing her drink

June and Dave shake hands. I couldn't hear what they where talking about over the music…I hey I didn't care, I looked over down to the rest of the club…I spotted jay…..my ex!

"June!!!" I yelled over the music to her

her and Dave made there way over to me

"what?!" June asked

"jays' here!" I yelled at her

"so?!" she asked

"I BROKE UP WITH HIM LIKE A FUCKEN WEEK AGO!!!!!!" I screamed at her before grabbing daves hand, "I'm going dancing!" I yelled at June before walking down to the dance floor

"so jay's yoru ex?" Dave asked in my ear

"my ex of 2 years." I answered

"you left him why?" Dave asked shocked

"he didn't like me clubbing, he didn't like me working out, he didn't like me drinking, he just didn't like anything I did." I told Dave

Dave kissed my ear when we fly high remix came on. We started grinding about halfway through the song I feel Dave being pushed away, so I turn to see who it is, to find jay and Dave face to face yelling at each other. I grab Dave's arm and glare at jay

"what is it jay?!" I ask

"what the fuck are you doing?!" he asked pissed…no I mean PISSED

"I'm having fun! I feel great! My birthday is in a week! And you're an ass for my past!" I told him

the crowed ohhhhed him….making him even more mad.

"what the fuck? You seemed happy in my bed the night before you left me." Jay said…low blow

"yes but I'm happy with anyone who can make me scream," I told him, "but I would have been even more happy is you where a bit bigger.

By this time john and matt made there way over to me and Dave

"so what? You go get a group of guys so if ones to small you have two others?" jay asked trying to get in my face but john keep pushing him back

"um…nope, Dave's the right size. Besides yoru the one who fucks your girlfriends best friend!" I yelled tears falling

"who told you?" jay asked really pissed off

I got in jay's face this time, "I seen it!" I yelled

Before anyone could move, he slapped me! One of the bartenders pulled jay away after that. And Dave came up to me

"you ok?" he asked

I handed him the keys, "dive me home, please?" I asked holding face where he slapped me

Dave nodded and lead me over to john and matt

"go find Jeff, meet us in the car." He told john who nodded

Dave lead me out of the club only to be stopped my mike

"what happened?" he asked grabbing Dave's arm

"her ex." Dave told him

"June might not tell you this, but I don't want jay in that club." I told mike who nodded and lets us by

Dave took me back to the car I sat on the trunk and looked at Dave

"is that why you didn't want to talk about it?" Dave asked talking about jay cheating on me

"yeah…I walked in on it…it was sad…broke my heart….. I had a boyfriend….lasted less then a week, I guess he was a fuck buddy a way to get over jay." I told him

"I'm happy I'm not the rebound guy." Dave said giving me a kiss

I pulled him closer to me and rapped my legs around him, he depend the kiss, god he tasted sooooo good….

"save it for tonight." Jeff said

I growled as Dave pulled away. I looked at Jeff over Dave's shoulder, " I hate you." Was all I said to him

Dave helped me off the trunk and we all got in.

i sighed and looked out the window as Dave pulled into the driveway, there was candys car and someone else's

"do you guys know who's car that is?" I asked as Dave pulled passed it

"Paul's." john matt and Jeff said at once

"joyful." I muttered as Dave turned off the car and handed my the keys back.

Once in said the kitchen we spotted mark, Paul, and candy eating pizza.

"have fun?" candy asked

"no." me and Dave answered

I put my keys and cell in the box and closed it again

"wahts with the fucken boxes?" mark asked

"um…I like to know my keys are ending up on the floor." I told him

Dave sat down and I sat on his lap.

"where are we sleeping?" matt asked talking about him, Jeff, and john

"theres a guests bedrooms down the hall right before you reach the living room, sleep there." I told them grabbing a pieces of pizza

"so you're a diva?" I asked candy

"yep." She said happily

"and you're my 2nd dad?" I asked Paul

"what?" he asked

"your candy's dad, meaning you're my 2nd dad." I told him

"lets go to bed." Dave whispered in my ear

"in a few." I told him, "I'm eating."

Candy gave me and Dave a 'what the hell' look.

"is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked

"candy keeps telling me how much you and me looks alike." Mark said

"I don't see it." I told him finshign my pizza

"nor do I." he said nodding his head

"damn it! Stop swimming and look wahts right infront of you!" candy yelled," mark you have pic's of Jamie all over your house! That's her mother!"

"I don't see why you care!" mark yelled

"you have pic's of my mother?" I asked him in a whisper

"I have pic's of Jamie Himgood, she left me with out saying a word." Mark told me

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed before jumping out of Dave's lap and running to my room

as soon as I got in there I grabbed the pic of my mother that was hanging on my wall and through it at the door and jumped on my bed.

A few minutes latter someone nocked on the door and walked in stepping over the broken glass

"Julie…" Dave stopped there not knowing what to say

"Dave, I'm in no mood, you're a great guy, but go to hell." I told him not moving

he sat down on the end on my bad

"he didn't mean to make you mad, hell no one knew your last name but candy and you." Dave said as he moved closer

"I want to kick him out, but candy also lives here, and he's her guest." I said pissed off

"I know" Dave said laying right next to me

I rolled over and hid my face in his shirt, "I don't hate him….i hate what he stands for."

"what's that?" Dave asked rubbing my back

"it means, I have a dad, I have someone to fall back on." I told him, "I hate it…… I don't want to even think about falling back on anyone." I said as tears made there way through Dave shirt

"you don't have to fall back on him." Dave told me

I didn't say I word I just closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I woke the next morning I was alone…and still in my dress but someone took off the boots. I sighed as I turned on my little coffee pot, and went to my bathroom to take a shower. Once done in there I came out rapped in a towel.

"what a nice view." John said from the door way.

I must of jumped 3 feet in the air, "damn-it!" I yelled at him, "can't you wait for someone to say come in?" I asked fixing me a cup of coffee

"candy told me that you would still be sleeping, and Dave's out getting food" john told me

"I don't need a wake up call." I told him with a glare

"you have a guest." John said before walking out, I looked at my clock and seen it said 1:10, shit!

I grabbed my favorite jeans and a black beater with a red dragon on the back, and hurried up and got dressed, I put the rest of the coffee in a big mug and turned it off, and made my way down to the kitchen…where everyone hangs out in the morning and at night.

"so Jim why are you here?" I could hear candy ask

"that is a good question, anything moved?" I asked candy

"the coffee pot was on the floor and would living room is now trashed." Candy told me

"um… Becky…has cancer." Jim told me

I just started at him for what felt like hours. "your joking right? Cuz if so get out of my house, its not funny." I told him leaning on the counter

"I'll go, but know this its not a joke," he put a piece of paper on the counter, "it where she's at." He said

as he walked out Dave walked in holding bags of micy-d's

"what did I miss?" he asked as he set the bags down

"nothing, I'm going to the library." I said walking out of the kitchen through one of the many doors that led to it

"Julie?" Dave asked following me

"Dave?' I asked mocking him

"don't do this, what's the matter?" he asked as we reached my baby, the library

"look you've known me for what? A day? Well buddy not long enough." I told him grabbing a random book off the self and sat down on one of the bean bag's.

I heard Dave sigh before walking out, I got to the tenth page of, 'you don't know me' when someone walked in…I smelt food, but I didn't look up

"um…. Candy sent me in to give this to you." Paul said setting the plat down on the table closest to me.

I looked up and gave him a smile, "pull up a beanbag! I want to talk to you." I told him

I could tell he just wanted to leave but he sat down.

"now, I know candy's known about you for a long time, and that you've known mark for a long time. In turn attaching candy to mark" I said makign him look at me oddly, "I don't want a dad, I know I should, but it's the whole……um…..meaning of a dad that I don't want," I said looking at the floor

"I get what you mean, but then again I don't get why your telling me this." Paul said makign me smile a little

"I'm telling you this not cuz I trust you, cuz I don't, but cuz candy trust you." I told him still with out looking at him, " I still don't know why I'm telling you this, but I am."

"I find this hard to belive when candy told me that, you shut your self off to everyone when something big happens in your life." He got up, "I don't think finding out that one of my friends is your dad is a big thing." He said walking to the door

he didn't even make it three steps away from me when I spoke up

"my friend has cancer, I found my dad, I'm falling for Dave, I have tna and wwe wanting me to work for them, I have a ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with one of my best friends, I found my father, I have I family get together in two weeks, and I'm unhappy at work." I listed off for him, "does it show?" I asked with a sly smile picking at the pizza toppings on the plate

"no it doesn't." he said before making his way out

I smiled and followed him, "thanks for the talk I feel so much better!" I said so everyone could hear

"you did that so they would ask me, didn't you?" Paul asked whispering in my ear as I passed him

"I'm going to work!" I called grabbing my cell and keys

"have fun!" candy yelled from the living room

"have fun." I said before walking out.

Once I got to my great job….. being a fucken nurse, yes I knew I wouldn't like it from the get go, but it pays! And that's what I wanted.

"good after noon." One of the doc's said as I walked in

"I hate it here." I told him with a big smile

he just laughed thinking I'm joking,…..to bad I wasn't, and walked away

I sighed and sat down at my desk, I had an hour before I had to go and check on anyone, and I had paper work to do.

"Julie, that guy in room 320 is asking for you." Jess, my best friend on the job, told me

"he can wait, I have paper work to do." I told her not looking up from the computer

after doing all my paper work, I got up and headed to room 320

"how may I help you sir?" I asked looking at his chart

"well last night, some of the nurses where talking about how you where on raw." The guy said.

"well, it was a birthday gift, how's your head feeling?" I asked him with out looking at him

I hate looking at the people I have to care for.

"it feels like I was rko'ed a few times and kicked in the head a few more." He said

ok now he's got my mind going…..so I look up at him.

"damn…I'm taking care of Shawn! Hbk." I said out loud

"you're the first that said that." He said with a laugh

"gee thanks." I said putting his cart back, "I'll be going now." I said heading out the door

I did my runs and went back to the desk and waited for the doc to show back up, it was about a half an hour before he did

"how's room 320?" he asked

"… fine seeing as what happened to him." I told the doc, " now room 325, told me that she's feeling a little dizzy, room 330 looks a little red, and room 332 need's new meds… the once she's on now, is making her feel even sicker...there's a spot on the floor that proves it." I listed off for him

"great job, go take a brake." He said walking away

"I was going to anyways." I growled after him

I stepped out side and called the house.

"hello?" mark answered the phone.

I let out a sigh, "is candy there?" I asked trying to be nice

He yelled for candy with out saying a word to me

"yeah?" she asked

"um…. Yeah… I'm on brake, and I was wondering if Becky was here?" I asked her

"let me look." She said…I could fucken see her smile, "yeah…do you know where she is?" candy asked

"I should, its only a floor down from me." I told her, "thanks." I whispered hanging up my cell

I made my way to the second floor by stares… as soon as I got to the door all I could do was look at it……. I must have been there for my whole brake cuz I got a page to come back…witch I did.

The rest of the night went by way too slowly, and once I got back to the house, I had more things to do knowing that James was coming over, cuz our mother was out of town.

"good afternoon!" I called as I walked it

"how was work?" Dave asked looking up from some papers he was reading

"great!" I said happily as I picked up the house phone

I called James cell.

"yeah sis?" he asked picking up

"1 hour?" I asked

"1 hour till I'm there, yeah." He said

"great, bye." I hung up

"did you see Becky?" candy asked walking in from out side

"no…ran out of time." I lied

"I'm sorry, theres always the day after next." She said

"who's all here?" I asked as I pulled out my lab top from under a bench.

"you, me, Dave, mark, and I'm guessing in an hour James." Candy answered

"wheres your dad?" I asked

"he and steph had a date." Dave answered

"what is he in high school?" I asked candy before facing Dave, "its him and steph had a fucking night." I told Dave making candy start laughing as she walked out

"that wasn't funny." Dave said shaking his head

"I guess it wasn't, but who cares." I said walking past Dave

I felt Dave's hands grab my hips right before I was pulled on to his lap

"may I help you?" I ask looking back at him

"you've been acting like something's on your mind." Dave said

"there's a lot of things on my mind." I told him

"Paul hinted that you where un-happy." Dave said getting right to the point, "I want to make you happy." He growled in my ear making a shiver go down my spin

I turned around so I was straddling him, "you can make me happy anytime you want, even if I am happy." I said before giving his a quick kiss and getting up, "I have things to do before James gets here." I said walking away

I walked my library and grabbed a stack of pills and things that I needed to do before walking back into the kitchen and sitting at the counter where my lab top was. I felt Dave's eyes on me as I started paying the bills.

It must of took longer then I planed cuz when I closed my lab top and looked around James, Dave, and mark where eating.

"where's candy?" I asked sitting down in the last seat at the table

"she went out with mike." James said

"I hate that guy." I muttered

"isn't mike from June's club?" Dave asked

"no this is like mike from assland, he's got a ego the size of the world, and he's not aloud in my house." I told Dave

"meaning that when he and candy started dating more, my sister here, is left alone unless I'm here to bug her." James told Dave and mark, making mark look down at his food.

"who cooked?" I asked seeing that it was real food

"Dave!" James said before running out, "I'm going to….um… bed, try not to wake me up by screaming!" he called

I slamed my head on the table forgetting aobut Dave and mark still sitting there

"slamming your head off a table, doesn't put off a happy mood." Mark pointed out

"good point mark, I guess she isn't as happy as she puts off." Dave said acting like I wasn't there

"I wonder what could be on her mind?" mark asked Dave

"ok I'm right here!" I yelled at them

"we know." The both said

"what's really wrong? And I don't want the whole nothing is shit." Dave said grabbing my hand

…..damn…..

"um…. Just thinking about how life is out of yoru hands and things." I said lying my ass off

"riiiiight" mark said rolling his eyes

wow I guess he is a lot like me

"look, Julie I might not know you, and you might not want to accept it, but I'm your father and I want to know what going on in that head of yours." Mark said trying to be nice

like that was a way to get me to fucken talk!

"I don't want to accept it and I fucken don't have to, your a guest of candy's not mine, all I have to do is nod my damn head at you and go about my fucken day!" I yelled at him before turning to Dave, "now Dave, you're a guest of mine…and if you want to know what's wrong, you see me alone, not with me best friends guest." I told him in a nicer voice then when I talked to mark.

Dave opened his mouth but the phone rang. Great timing

"hello?" I asked answering the phone

"Julie, I just got a call from your aunt and the family shin-dig is now tomorrow, everyone wants to meet your new boy-toy, and I need you to drag James there." My mother said

"mother I'm not dating anyone." I told her

"you have to come with someone! You go through guys like you go through money!" she yelled

"fuck you mother! I have as of right now, a 1000 dollars in my name, and that after fucken paying bills!" I yelled before hanging up

I looked at Dave then I looked at mark, before I got a great plain in my head, and called back my mother

"what?!" my mother snapped

"the only way I'm bring James, tomorrow is I get to bring to guys with me." I told her

"what ever." She said before hanging up on me this time

"what's that about?" Dave asked

"your coming with me to a family shin-dig." I said with a big smile

"you did that to piss off your mother." Mark said also smiling

"duh! I mean what would piss her off more then seeing her oldest father, showing up with her oldest?" I asked

"nothing." Dave said

"good, now I'm going to go to bed, you two are welcome to whatever you want, goodnight." I said getting up

"I'm going with you." Dave said coming up with me

I waited till we got to my room before opening my mouth.

"what do you want?" I asked

"tomorrow after the shin-dig, you, me, and a nice dinner." Dave said with a smile

"…… I guess." I said not bothering to go into another room as I changed.

* * *

this is sooooo random i dont know if im going to go on with it, but i would like to thank my good friend Autumn... who reads like everyone of my stories and with out her my ego would be sooo little tear lol , anyways! i have plans for this story i just dont know how im going to get it there... oh well, review...or not whatever cuz i know i dont review most of the stories i read...NOT THE POINT! buh-bye! 


End file.
